the tale of a gutsy fairy
by pornoclesorgasm
Summary: Naruto/Harem fairy tail world.


It was a few minutes after she was formally inducted in Fairy Tail and she was left there standing alone mouth agape watching a free for all brawl between the guild members. Even the guild master Makarov was joining the fight which he broke up earlier, hurling his children here and there, Lucy couldn't help but wonder how they call themselves friends and yet they could hurt each other severely.

"They talk with their fists." A deep male voice came from behind him, she squeaked as she was caught by surprise and the male voice laughed at her surprise, she turned around to see the person behind the voice. And she saw a male blonde her age with slightly disheveled hair that seemed to be just right for his face deep azure eyes and what seemed to be six whisker marks three in each cheek and pearly white teeth that was currently shown as he was giving her a bright smile. He was also wearing an orange t-shirt with a violet Fairy Tail icon in the middle, black shorts and white slippers with orange straps.

"You're wondering how they stay friends even though they keep fighting right?" she nodded as he stepped beside her

"They talk with their fists." He smiled again and gestured for her to look at the scuffle before he continued

"Most members here can't express themselves with words very well, that's why they let their fists to tell how much they care for each other." He then nodded seemingly contented with what he has said. Before she could voice her opinion however a mountain of a man with white hair burst out of the scuffle and attempted to punch the male blonde

"Very well said Naruto, as expected from a real man like you!" he shouted while crying in what appears to be happiness. The blonde now known as Naruto easily blocked the punch and grabbed the huge man by his arm and threw him back at the brawl with relative ease. He then dusted his hands and casually looked at Lucy and continued talking as if nothing happened.

"So miss, I haven't seen you around here before are you a new member?" Lucy immediately straightened herself at the prospect of getting to know another guild member

"Yeah I'm Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you." she said with an excited tone

"Naruto Uzumaki, it's always a pleasure to meet a new member." She hadn't heard of a Naruto Uzumaki nor has she read of him at the Sorcerers' magazine, but the way he threw that huge man without even batting an eye must mean that he's plenty strong 'must be a mage that doesn't like publicity' Lucy thought. She then noticed that Naruto had gone to the bar and was currently talking to the white haired barmaid Mirajane, deciding to follow her fellow blonde and not risk the involvement in the brawl she headed towards the bar. As she approached them she noticed that Mirajane still has a trail of dried up blood in her forehead from the bottle hitting her and she was currently absorbed with what Naruto was telling her about that she hadn't sensed Lucy approaching, as she neared them she caught a little of what they were talking about

"Naruto this is really expensive are you sure you still have some money left because if you don't I could lend you some." The barmaid said to Naruto in a caring tone

"Nah it is okay Mira I still got some jewels to go by, plus that would surely do the trick. So can you please put it in the freezer for me I'll get it later." Naruto said shooing the barmaid away as he felt Lucy approaching

"That's what you said the last nineteen times Naruto. Pfft why do I even bother?" the barmaid then went to the freezer in the back to put the package in there and to do other barmaid stuff

"So Lucy since you're new here, do you have a place to stay?" Naruto said without facing her. She took a seat beside Naruto

"Yeah, Natsu was supposed to go with me and help me search for a good place to stay but as you can see." She then pointed at the smoke cloud produced by the fighting members.

"Haha. That's Natsu for you, you could always stay at Fairy Hills but the rent is pretty high, how much is your budget anyway?"

"I don't know my jewel count is pretty low." She said skulking

"Well my jewel count is almost the same as yours if not lower my friend, I don't even think I could pay my rent this month." After a few seconds a light seemed to flicker on top of Naruto's head

"Hey Lucy, you're looking for a place to stay right." When she nodded he continued

"Well I'm not sure if I could pay my rent this month. Why not kill two birds with one stone. Be my roommate." Lucy didn't know what to say about Naruto's openness asking a girl he barely knew to be his roommate.

"I I don't know I haven't even seen your house before so I really can't agree." Naruto didn't seem affected by her response, he simply looked around if anyone was eavesdropping or If Mira was coming back.

"Ara I'm sure you'll like it, it's clean there's two rooms you can even take the big one and the bathroom is always clean. Just don't tell Mirajane she worries too much about everything, tell me your decision when you get back, Jane." Lucy wondered what he was talking about her leaving

"What are you talking about I'm not going… ahhhhh! She was cut off as Natsu dragged her outside while screaming

"No time to explain Rudy we've got to go to Mt. Hakobe to look for Macao!"

"Aye Rudy let's go!" Happy the winged blue tomcat supported his 'father'.

"What who in the world is Macao and my name is Lucy! Lucy!" She was then successfully dragged outside the guild with the last thing she saw was Naruto waving goodbye at her.

The fighting that was caused by Natsu slowly died down because of the boy's absence. The guild was pretty much empty as most of the mages took jobs. Only a couple of the members stayed behind, either relaxing or looking for the next job to take. One of the members who were left in the guild was a beautiful brunette with long thick hair. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a green bikini. No one seemed to mind her as she lifted a barrel of alcohol three times her size and take large gulps of it. But she was currently the only thing in the mind of a certain blonde haired whiskered mage, as he slowly approached her table. Putting her drink down she looked at the approaching blonde knowing well what he wants and what he's going to give her, she smiled inwardly as she thought of the treat.

"S so Cana-chan you look lovely today." Naruto tried making small talk at his not so obvious crush

"Why thank you Naruto, what brings you here to me today, as usual, for the last nineteen times these past three months?"

"Ahahaha Well. I just want to give you a gift." He said thrusting a bottle of wine towards her.

"Why thank you Naruto, wow you really went all out this time this is pretty expensive. How much did you pay for this?" he blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly at the compliment "Nah the price doesn't matter Cana-chan, I was told it's really delicious go ahead taste it." Cana then twisted the cork and gave it a sniff before taking a small sip."Wow! It really is good I'm saving this for later, thanks Naruto." Naruto blushed again "Well I'm glad you liked it Cana-chan." He said as he flashed her a thousand watt smile. Cana then proceeded to ignore Naruto and resumed drinking from the giant barrel. She paused a moment as she noticed Naruto was still there watching her drink

"So Naruto if that's all you want, you can go now." Naruto finally finding a little courage decided to say his true reason for coming

"Ano Cana-chan are you free later, for I don't know dinner if you want." Cana knew this was coming and she liked the blond just not in that way

"I don't know Naruto I'm pretty drunk right now." Naruto seemed to lose his glow at that

"it, it doesn't have to be today, it can be tomorrow, and next week hell it could even be next year if you want Cana-chan." Desperation oozing from his voice

"Look Naruto, I like you, you're my friend and all but this just won't work. I only like you as a friend." The blonde just nodded as he sulked back to the bar leaving Cana alone with her alcohol. He then sat at the bar stool and put his head on the counter. After a few seconds he felt something cold near his head and he heard Mirajane's comforting voice

"It's on the house. The best cure for a broken heart." She smiled at him and Naruto couldn't help but smile back

"Aye." Noticing she also had a cup for herself he toasted with her and drank all his feelings away.

Lucy and Natsu were on the way back to the guild with the two of them helping Macao walk, after finding him in Mt. Hakobe. Lucy was impressed that Macao was able to defeat nineteen Vulcans all by himself; well she guessed that's fairy tail mages for you.

"Natsu once we arrive at the guild you should help me find a place to stay." Lucy said remembering her problem just now.

"What!? Can't you do it yourself Lucy, I want to challenge Gray to a rematch when we get back." Natsu whined not really wanting to handle any more responsibilities. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Hey didn't Naruto ask you to be his roommate, just accept it and problem solved!" This peace of information got a reaction from Macao

"Why would Naruto need a roommate anyway?" "Well he told me his short in jewels probably because I heard him talk to Mira about buying something to make someone say yes."

"She then shouted at Natsu much to the discomfort of Macao who was in the middle.

"Plus Natsu I haven't even seen his house so I don't know if it's okay for me!"

"So that's why he's out of jewels, unlucky kid he's still asking Cana for a date, kid's unlucky when it comes to women, must have gotten that from his father." Macao mused

"Haha Naruto doesn't really have any talent on attracting women. Not like me!" Natsu then pumped his fist to his chest, as a cry of agreement was heard before Happy landed on his head

"Aye Naruto is really unlucky with women."

"Arghh! Natsu you didn't even listen to what I just said!" Natsu shrugged her off

"Relax Lucy I've seen Naruto's place before and it's pretty neat, Happy and I sometimes still go there to eat. Man Naruto's fridge is always full of food."

"Yeah, plus Naruto is a good kid, loud and sometimes eccentric, but still a good kid. You should try and accept it you could always leave if you don't like the place." Macao said while Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Fine, hey Macao what's Naruto's magic by the way? It's just I haven't heard or read about him before." The question of what Naruto's magic is also interested a certain dragon slayer hoping it was a strong one so that he could fight Naruto.

"Hmm yes, Naruto's magic. You know I really don't know, he doesn't show it in the guild and I haven't been with him on missions. You should ask the younger members, maybe Erza or Mira."

"Forget asking! I'll fight him to make him reveal it. Let's go Happy I'm all fired up!" the cat then proceeded to fly with Natsu leaving a complaining Lucy and Macao behind.

"We'll see you later the guild is just up ahead. Hurry up Happy!" And after a few seconds they disappeared from sight.


End file.
